VOLVIENDO A AMAR
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Harry y Hermione deben iniciar una nueva vida luego de la guerra. OS Har/Mione dedicado a Vero León.


**Esta historia está dedicada con mucho cariño para Vero León.**

 **VOLVIENDO A AMAR:**

Harry Potter sentía que su vida estaba marcada por la tragedia, sus ojos verdes y chispeantes ocultos desde que tenía memoria por sus gafas, tenían la profunda mirada de un hombre centenario, aunque realmente apenas pasaba los 18 años.

Era el único mago en la historia que había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina dos veces, ese había sido su destino desde el funesto día en que un loco había decidido que él, en ese entonces un inocente bebé, era un peligro para sus delirios de inmortalidad. Esa noche perdió a sus padres y su destino fue marcado, el amor de su madre protegió su vida y de paso el futuro de todo el mundo mágico.

Aquella noche fue sacado de su cuna en brazos de un hombre que al final de todo daría su vida por él, al igual que sus padres y al igual que muchos magos y brujas; y eso era justamente lo que pesaba en el corazón del hombre, era lo que se reflejaba en su mirada de ojos tan verdes como los de su madre.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cara, sintiendo los vellos de su barba de tres días… tres malditos días que llevaba encerrado en una habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, desde que ella le había confesado que no podría amarle luego de que él le propusiera matrimonio.

El karma era un verdadero hijo de mala madre… y Severus había sido astuto como buen slytherin hasta el último segundo de su vida… le había mostrado sus recuerdos sí, pero sólo aquellos que le concernían acerca de cuanto había amado a Lily y de cómo la había perdido; pero le ocultó que había encontrado un amor nuevo, uno de ojos castaños y brillantes como la miel a quien no le gustaban los lirios blancos, si no las rosas rojas. Ella, la chica de la que estaba enamorado sin saberlo desde que la vio por primera vez cuando ambos tenían 11 años; sí que el destino era un bastardo, y Severus aun estando muerto había tenido su compensación; porque a pesar de todo, Hermione seguía amando con toda su alma al Murciélago de las Mazmorras.

Esa noche ella le había confesado todo, absolutamente hasta el último detalle; no se lo reprochaba, sólo era el sentido del honor de Hermione, consideraba que no debía aceptar si en su recuerdo estaba permanentemente presente la imagen de Severus Snape; si en su vientre llevaba un hijo suyo que pronto nacería.

Hasta ese momento, la castaña se había aferrado a un obstinado silencio acerca de la identidad del padre del bebé que esperaba, pero tal como se lo había dicho, no podía ni quería engañarlo más; con un movimiento de su varita retiró de su mente algunos recuerdos y se los entregó; fue duro para él verlos, pero fue mejor, así entendió más claramente cómo se sentía ella y sus razones para rechazarlo.

Afuera llovía fuertemente, hacía un par de horas la típica llovizna londinense se había transformado en una estruendosa tormenta; ante la casa una joven mujer pelirroja sonreía malignamente satisfecha.

La desgraciada sangresucia no se interpondría en su camino otra vez, a estas alturas estaba segura que la maldita sabelotodo y su bastardo estaban tan muertos como el imbécil de Snape… recordarlo aún le daba rabia, el muy idiota al igual que Harry osó rechazarla a ella, Ginevra Weasley por la simplona de Hermione Granger. Sí, esa era su mayor vergüenza, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde niña, le había dicho que amaba a su mejor amiga, exactamente igual que Snape.

Pero ahora ella había ganado la partida, una maligna carcajada surgió de su garganta al recordar como su ex amiga suplicaba por su vida, mientras la sangre se extendía en el piso bajo ella. Había insonorizado la casa de los Granger donde la joven mujer se había refugiado en los meses posteriores a la guerra, nadie la encontraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… o eso pensaba, no contaba con que un par de chispeantes ojos azules seguían sus movimientos desde las sombras.

Ahora iría por Harry Potter, él sería suyo… era lo que siempre había deseado, al fin dejaría de ser la pobretona Weasley, la chica que todos usaron y desecharon porque no era más que una cara bonita tras las ropas viejas y feas que se vería obligada a utilizar.

Sabía que Potter no era como Draco, o como cualquiera de los otros hombres que sólo la habían utilizado para calentar su cama un par de noches; si bien ninguno, salvo Snape, resistieron a sus encantos; al final de cuentas la descartaban como a una ramera más.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la entrada, total, nada le impediría ingresar, Harry no sospechaba nada, él consideraba que era su amiga; y tal como pensó, la puerta se abrió para ella, no contó con el boggart que asumió ante ella una forma idéntica a ella, pero con el aspecto totalmente desfigurado de un inferi; un grito de terror alertó al joven hombre que meditaba en su desgracia un par de pisos arriba.

El Elegido bajó las escaleras de su casa como una exhalación y con un pase de varita logró que el boggart desapareciera. Al llegar al lado de la pelirroja hermana de su amigo la abrazó protectoramente tratando de calmar sus nervios, totalmente ajeno a la infamia que la chica acababa de cometer.

Una vez serena, le dedicó al chico una coqueta sonrisa, mientras se colgaba de su cuello descaradamente.

—Harry, mi amor, gracias por salvarme—dijo en su mejor tono de doncella en apuros, mientras el moreno se debatía en su agarre, tratando de alejarse de la incómoda situación.

—Ginevra, suéltame, te he dicho ya que sólo te veo como una amiga, como la hermana de Ron; tú sabes bien que amo a Hermione —ordenó en voz baja pero firme, casi en un siseo aterrador que sólo alentó más a la pelirroja.

—Oh, pero querido, por favor no me llames así, dime Ginny—prosiguió en un tono excesivamente dulce y falsamente inocente que al chico le recordó demasiado a la escalofriante e infame Dolores Umbridge—¿sabes? ella no nos molestará más… no sé cómo puedes seguir interesado si la muy perra estaba preñada de otro, supuestamente de Snape, aunque no dudo que no tenga idea de quien es realmente el padre…

El discurso denigrante de la menor de los Weasley fue interrumpido por un violento empujón por parte del hijo de Lily Potter, quien de incómodo pasó a enfurecido en una fracción de segundo al escuchar las palabras ignominiosas con las que la descarada muchacha se refería a Hermione.

—Cállate Ginevra—la rabia dentro de su pecho crecía a velocidad vertiginosa, jamás creyó poder odiar con la fuerza que en ese momento le inspiraba la que una vez fue su novia— ella no es como tú, y tú, jamás serás como ella. ¿Crees de verdad que no sé qué mientras Hermione, tu hermano y yo nos arriesgábamos a morir cazando horrocruxes tú visitabas la cama de cada uno de los hijos de mortífagos dentro del colegio? Esa fue una de las razones por las que te rechacé luego de terminada la guerra, no sólo por mi amor hacia Herms.

Las palabras del Niño que Vivió la golpearon con la dureza de mil cruciatus, no porque lo amara, sino porque su vanidad y engreimiento la hacían creer firmemente que ningún hombre debía rechazarla, aunque es lo que todos habían hecho siempre. Alzando airadamente la cabeza, dejó salir por sus labios todo lo podrida que tenía el alma, una risa siniestra hizo que a Harry se le helara la sangre y las palabras que la siguieron sembraron un miedo no sintió jamás ni cuando debió enfrentar cara a cara el mal encarnado en la figura de Lord Voldemort.

—Esa maldita perra sangresucia y su bastardo para esta hora están bien muertos… ¿sabes Harry?, esa maldición de tu librito de pociones es muy buena… sectumsempra… —suspiró en fingida nostalgia—ah Severus realmente era un genio, uno muy idiota por cierto, tanto como tú; pero no me importa, serás mío.

La desquiciada muchacha trató te conjurar una maldición imperius con su varita, pero no contó con que Harry Potter no había sobrevivido a una guerra en balde, un silencioso expeliarmus la despojó de su instrumento mágico, ella en su delirio no se había percatado que el chico de ojos verdes había empuñado su varita apenas ella empezó con su discurso denigrante.

La chica miró perpleja su derrota, según ella su plan no tendría fallos; el chico bajo su maldición haría lo que ella quisiera, luego ya vería, al fin de cuentas era bruja y la amortentia era efectiva; poco le importaba si había o no amor… ella necesitaba no para que la amara.

Potter miró a la joven y, para que negarlo, bella mujer frente a él; con una sensación lábil entre el odio y la lástima; no sabía de qué forma ese engendro se había gestado entre gente buena como los Weasley, quizás fue por su contacto con el horrocrux de Tom durante su primer año; pero desechó de inmediato la idea, dado que él mismo había cargado consigo una parte del alma podrida del mago tenebroso durante toda su vida con sus mezquinos tíos y no era el monstruo en el que se había convertido la hermana de su mejor amigo.

La luz de un patronus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y un instante después el Jack Russel terrier de Ron habló con su voz indicándole ir a San Mungo de inmediato.

Sin detenerse un instante, disparó un desmaius, un petrificus totalus y un incarcerous sobre Ginny… ella pagaría por lo que hizo, pero sería hasta asegurarse del estado en el que Hermione y su hijo se encontraban. Para asegurarse aún más, llamó a Kreacher, el elfo que había heredado de Sirius; no fue necesario decirle nada a la criatura, como era su costumbre había escuchado todo:

—Kreacher no dejará que la niña asesina se vaya, el amo Potter puede ir a ver al ama Hermione y cuidar que esté bien—vaya que el anciano elfo había cambiado, al final de cuentas, la lucha de la castaña había dado frutos y el mago no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de desaparecerse hacia su destino, jamás se perdonaría si a ella y a su bebé les ocurría algo.

Lo que Harry Potter no sospechaba es que su elfo ya tenia planeada su venganza en contra de la pelirroja por haber lastimado a la niña Hermione, el ama sangresucia, la primera bruja que fue amable con él desde, nadie lo había tratado bien, salvo su amo Regulus… ahora esa traidora se arrepentiría. Con un chasquido de sus dedos la pelirroja despertó aunque seguía sin poder moverse.

—La pequeña bruja traidora quiso matar al ama Hermione, y atacó al amo Potter; Kreacher castigará a la traidora, Kreacher hará lo que debe—la mirada de terror de Ginevra no afectaba al elfo en lo más mínimo, para cuando su amo regresara a casa, la chica sería debidamente castigada.

—Elfo inmundo, no te atrevas—a pesar de estar paralizada elfo le había permitido hablar—soy una bruja, tú eres un ser inferior destinado a servirnos, criatura asquerosa, no te atrevas a tocarme.

—Oh, Kreacher no tocará semejante escoria, Kreacher no ensucia sus manos—un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos y una niebla oscura e informe apareció, era el boggart que antes asustara a la pelirroja, y acto seguido empezó a introducirse por la boca, nariz y oídos de la muchacha—Kreacher ha dado hecho que el boggart se instale en su mente, ahora sentirá que realmente se ve como la imagen que el espectro reflejó, cada que vea sus manos, lo que verá serán las manos de un cadáver viviente, cada que se refleje en el espejo éste le devolverá la imagen de un rostro putrefacto… pero nadie le creerá, vera y sentirá a los gusanos arrastrarse por su cuerpo y devorarla en vida, pero no podrá hacer nada… todos creeran que la pequeña está loca, e irá a Azkabán como merece.

El elfo volvió a dejar los hechizos tal y como estaban, pero desde ese día y hasta su último segundo de vida, Ginevra Weasley sintió tal y como el elfo doméstico le había dicho, percibía a los gusanos sobre su piel y sentía como roían sus entrañas; cuando Harry regresó a casa luego de asegurarde de que Hermione y su bebé se encontraban bien, notó la inquietud de la menor de los Weasley, percatándose que ella temía a los espejos, por eso luego del juicio y ya como Jefe de Aurores ordenó forrar todas las paredes de su celda en Azkabán con superficies reflejantes… en ese momento El Niño que Vivió pudo ver qué era lo que desesperaba a la pelirroja cuando el espejo en la pared de la celda le devolvió el reflejo de un inferi putrefacto en lugar de la imagen de Ginny Weasley, y aunque debió compadecerse, no sintió nada, porque a su mente venía la fina red de cicatrices que cubrían ahora el cuerpo de Hermione, ese fue el único día que visitó a la hermana de su amigo, una vez fuera de la prisión mágica decidió enterrarla en el olvido.

En el frío pasillo de San Mungo, Ronald Weasley caminaba desesperado; había seguido a su hermana porque presentía que algo tramaba. Harry les había confesado que le pediría matrimonio a Hermione, y aunque ella le había dado sus felicitaciones, el pelirrojo había visto una sombra de odio empañar la clara mirada de su hermana menor. Hace mucho tiempo había notado que de la chiquilla despreocupada que jugaba al quidditch son él y sus otros hermanos no quedaba nada más que el cascarón exterior; se había vuelto intransigente y caprichosa, siempre inconforme y quejosa de su suerte, y en más de una ocasión la escuchó hablar de forma envidiosa de Hermione.

Además él sabía otra cosa, que su hermana no… la identidad del padre del bebé que su amiga esperaba, ella se lo había confesado poco antes que empezara la batalla final, luego de que la viera llorar desconsoladamente por la muerte de Severus, la duda llegó hasta él y algunas cosas empezaron a encajar. Todos pensaban que era un idiota, y en buena medida tenían razón, pero observaba como los demás se movían a su alrededor y sacaba conclusiones… esa cualidad lo había hecho un excelente jugador de ajedrez mágico; eso lo llevó a presionar un poco a Hermione, y ella le confesó que además de amarlo esperaba un hijo suyo.

También supo por boca de su nueva extraña novia Pansy Parkinson que Ginny había tratado de seducir a Snape y que él la había rechazado, al igual que posteriormente hizo Harry; por eso sentía un mal presentimiento y decidió seguirla aquella noche.

Decidió esperar, no sabía lo que tramaba su hermana; cuando ella salió de la casa de Hermione un par de minutos después de llegar, él entró y encontró un cuadro que le hizo revolver las entrañas… ahí en medio de su sala su amiga se desangraba, estaba inconsciente pero aún vivía; podía ver como el bebé de movía en su vientre al parecer luchando por vivir.

La levitó cuidadosamente y de apareció en el hospital mágico, a penas los sanadores se la llevaron llamó a Harry, él debía saberlo y su hermana tendría que pagar por ello aunque le doliera en el alma y con eso lastimara duramente a sus padres que aún no se recuperaban de la trágica muerte de Fred.

Harry llegó corriendo por el pasillo, la desesperación era patente en su rostro.

—Ron—casi gritó al ver a su amigo—¿qué pasó?

El pelirrojo observó con profunda tristeza al hombre frente a él antes de hablar:

—Ginny, ella… atacó a Hermione… está muy herida y ha perdido mucha sangre…—no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por la llegada de un medimago anciano de cabellos plateados que les recordó vagamente al desaparecido Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Familiares de la señora Hermione Granger?—interrogó el medimago

—Nosotros—se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo—el señor Harry Potter es su prometido—mintió el más joven de los hombres Weasley.

—Soy Albert Smith, medimago a cargo de la señora Granger; ella fue atacada por magia oscura, pero nosotros no conocemos esa maldición; es decir, durante la guerra vimos sus efectos, pero no sabemos cómo mitigarla. Cuando va dirigida a un miembro específico, se amputa, pero ella la ha recibido de lleno en el pecho, las pociones re abastecedoras de sangre la mantienen viva, pero deben administrarse constantemente y ella se debilita a cada minuto que pasa… lo siento, pero no puede hacerse nada por ella, la bebé, aunque no es su tiempo, puede nacer y sobrevivir, ella no fue dañada, sólo percibe el dolor de su madre, por eso creo que debe autorizar que la extraigamos señor Potter, sólo así su hija se salvará—finalizó el anciano, mientas esperaba la respuesta del presunto padre.

—Sanador—habló por primera vez Harry Potter, recordando las palabras con las que Ginny se jactaba de haber herido a Herms usando un sectumsempra—yo creo saber de qué manera mitigar la maldición, si me permite intentarlo…

—Muchacho—dijo el viejo con calma, incrementando en sus interlocutores la sensación de que se parecía a Albus—no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ven conmigo.

Mientras Harry y el sanador desaparecían por el corredor, Ron continuó reflexionando, él también había amado a Hermione en su momento, pero supo dejarla ir y tratar de seguir con su vida; hacía apenas un mes había iniciado un paradójico romance con Pansy Parkinson y aún no se atrevía a confesárselo a nadie; temía fracasar, ella era linda, altanera y engreída; pero se habían enamorado, eran tan contrarios como la noche y el día… pero no podía evitar la sonrisa idiota que se plantaba en su cara con el simple hecho de recordarla.

En tanto el pelirrojo enamorado suspiraba por su morena de ojos verdes, Hermione Granger luchaba por su vida, La angustia se apoderó de ella, pensó en su bebé que aún no nacía, y en Harry que la miraba con ojos de amor mientras ella se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle como se merecía y sin poderlo evitar pensó en Ginevra y las horribles palabras que le dijo.

Ella había llegado hasta su casa, la invitó a pasar, era su amiga o eso creía… una vez dentro, sin previo aviso sintió la maldición golpear de lleno sobre su pecho, y poco a poco percibió como su sangre aún tibia se drenaba y se iba encharcando bajo su cuerpo, no podía moverse y apenas podía hablar.

—Maldita desgraciada, ¿para esto te fuiste con ellos no? Para revolcarte con mi novio como la ramera que eres, te embarazaste para atrapar a Harry ¿verdad? Porque ahora no me vas a decir que el padre es Ron, mi hermano ya me confirmó que no tuvo nada contigo nunca, así que no queda otro candidato, claro por eso el idiota te propuso matrimonio, ¿eso era lo que querías sangresucia?

Esas palabras le habían dolido profundamente, durante años los slytherins y especialmente Draco Malfoy la habían llamado de esa forma, pero aunque la hacían sentir mal jamás le había dolido como ahora que salían de la boca de la que consideró su amiga.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trató de aclarar las cosas con Ginevra, a pesar de todo, creía que si se enteraba de la verdad desistiría de hacerle daño y salvaría a su bebé, ese ser que era lo último que quedaba de su amor furtivo por Severus:

—Ginny…—dijo en un susurro débil—mi bebé no es de Harry, ni de Ron… el padre es Severus…

Las esperanzas de la castaña de hacer recapacitar a la Weasley desaparecieron cuando el rostro de su enemiga se convulsionó en una mueca de odio aún mayor, si es que esto era posible.

—Con razón me rechazó ese imbécil, también a él lo pescaste sangresucia mojigata, pero ahora pagarás… crucio—dijo en voz baja, pero totalmente cargada de odio.

La maldición cruciatus a la par que aumentó la hemorragia, provocó que se desmayara del dolor, y ahora se debatía en la inconsciencia.

En su delirio logró distinguir una figura oscura y muy familiar para ella que poco a poco se hacía más clara, era él… Severus, él había jurado que no la dejaría sola, que siempre la protegería y no había cumplido… él estaba muerto, pero si lo veía, eso quería decir que ella también lo estaba.

Estaban en un lugar que no conocía, pero él se acercó con pasos seguros, con su eterna capa ondeando tras de sí, dándole un aspecto aún más impresionante, el mismo que durante su niñez la había intimidado y que desde hacía un tiempo sólo le daba una inmensa sensación de seguridad.

—Severus… ¿eres tú?—no podía creer que lo tenía ante ella, con la misma expresión impasible de toda la vida, pero sin el frío que siempre acompañó a su profunda mirada—¿estoy muerta?

—No, aún vives—escuchar una vez más su profunda voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y se acelerara desmedidamente—y no debes morir, nuestra hija te necesita, ¿la escuchas? Ha nacido, justo ahora.

Realmente percibía el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos, sabía que aún no era tiempo, pero luego de lo que Ginevra le hizo, apenas estaba feliz de estar viva.

—Severus, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que me cuidarías… no cumpliste tu promesa, moriste y me dejaste sola—sentía las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos, no quería llorar, su sentido común le decía que él no era culpable de haber muerto, si no Voldemort.

—Nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo; nuestra hija estará contigo… además creo que el señor Potter está dispuesto a cumplir la misión que la muerte me ha impedido completar—finalizó el fallecido mago con una media sonrisa entre sarcástica y divertida.

—Sev…—suspiró audiblemente, se sentía totalmente confundida, ella quería mucho a su amigo pero seguía amando al padre de su bebé—yo no amo a Harry, no sería justo para él… yo…

—Él lo sabe Hermione, pero igual te ama, está ahí afuera, te ha salvado la vida, debes volver y vivir; algún día volveremos a vernos, debo irme ahora, piénsalo mi rosa roja, debes volver a ser feliz—al finalizar estas palabras el mago se desvanecía y una lagrima se deslizaba de los ojos de una muy inconsciente Hermione Granger.

Los meses habían pasado y ahora Maeve era un pequeño torbellino inquieto que se debatía en el agarre de Ron Weasley porque deseaba ir con su madre.

La pequeña era inconfundible, sus brillantes ojos negros y du lacio cabello, así como los épicos arranques de mal genio que la identificaban plenamente como digna descendiente de su legendario padre.

Su nombre había sido elegido por Hermione a penas la vio, Maeve, la que alegra enormemente; por fin en meses había sentido la dicha recórrela, la pequeña le recordaba tanto a él; o eso les había dicho a Harry y a Ron.

Ahora viendo como los floreros y objetos que adornaban la sala de La Madriguera empezaban a flotar por un brote de magia en la pequeña que apenas llegaba al año; no sabía en que se había metido cuando se ofreció a cuidar a la bebé la semana que Harry y Hermione estarían fuera durante su viaje de bodas; pero en fin, estarían en casa y su madre lo ayudaría con la pequeña.

Un florero voló a lo hacia él vaciando su contenido de flores y agua sobre la rojiza cabellera de Ron Weasley empapándolo y haciendo que la niña entre sus brazos arqueara en burla una de sus diminutas cejas negras para después reír felizmente; se burlaba de él luego de haber provocado su desgracia a propósito.

—Maeve, realmente eres hija de tu padre—no pudo evitar sonreír el pelirrojo con ternura, amaba a su ahijada pero era una pequeña diablilla, y terca y de muy fuerte temperamento.

Un poco lejos de ahí, un hombre joven de negros cabellos y verdes ojos con su impecable túnica nupcial se inclinaba respetuosamente frente a una lápida de mármol negro sobre la que se leía "Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente que ha conocido el mundo mágico".

Harry Potter acostumbraba visitar ese sepulcro para rendir su tributo al hombre que lo protegió durante toda su vida sin que se diera cuenta, pero ahora estaba ahí para hacer una promesa, así como Severus había cuidado de él, ahora él cuidaría de Maeve y de Hermione; se lo debía y aunque sabía que el héroe trágico de la II Guerra Mágica siempre viviría en el corazón de la que esa misma tarde sería su esposa, él se encargaría de hacerla feliz.

—Lo juro Severus, cuidaré de ellas y las haré felices, puedes descansar en paz—Se incorporó de donde permanecía hincado sobre una rodilla en señal de respeto hacia el hombre que reposaba eternamente bajo esos mármoles; y como era su costumbre convocó una flor solitaria con su varita; esta vez no dejó un lirio blanco, a cambio dejó una rosa roja y se retiró; debía ir a cumplir con la promesa que acababa de hacer.

Se desapareció hacia el lugar donde se celebraría su boda, se sentía inseguro a pesar de todo, sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero él trataría de ganar su amor; era difícil, la sombra de Severus era algo demasiado grande, aun siendo quien era, sentía que no alcanzaba la altura del hombre en cuestión.

No supo en que momento había terminado todo, ella respondió "sí acepto" cuando el celebrante preguntó si deseaba ser su esposa, y ahora estaban frente a frente en el pequeño chalet en las montañas de los Alpes franceses donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, por primera vez en su vida Hermione no tenía palabras para decir lo que debía; y él sentía las dudas crecer a cada instante ¿habría sido lo correcto casarse con ella?

—Harry…—dijo la chica con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta encarar al que ahora era su esposo—sabes que él siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, pero tú… eres el hombre con el que pasaré mi vida, Harry…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un suave beso que El Niño que Vivió le había dado en un arranque de valor.

—No digas nada Hermione, yo me encargaré que jamás te arrepientas de nuestro matrimonio, lograré que me ames aunque sea un poco…—esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió su discurso con un beso.

—No Harry, yo ya te amo Severus es ahora sólo un hermoso recuerdo que atesoraré en mi corazón, el padre de mi hija, el hombre que dio su vida para salvarnos a todos, mi primer amor, pero sólo un recuerdo al fin de cuentas.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry Potter, y poco a poco sus temores se disiparon, una nueva vida iniciaba para ambos ese día; abrazó a su ahora esposa con fuerza y la besó profundamente, con pasión y ternura, ella era su amor; nunca lo tuvo claro totalmente, pero siempre fue así desde la primera vez que la vio; ahora estarían juntos.

Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por su espalda mientras retiraba con cuidado el vestido de la chica; había pasión en sus actos, sí, pero era sobrepasada por la ternura que imprimía a cada uno de sus actos.

Poco a poco, la temperatura de sus cuerpos fue subiendo, las ropas estorbando y desapareciendo al paso de sus manos ansiosas. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo; lenta y tiernamente, deseaba con todo su corazón aprender de memoria casa rincón de su piel…sus besos se detuvieron en la infame cicatriz que Bellatrix había tallado en su brazo "sangresucia"; la verdad ella era más que un par de palabras, ella era el universo entero; esa noche por primera vez fue suya, se unieron físicamente en uno.

La luz del amanecer golpeó los ojos aún cerrados de la muy reciente señora Potter; el cálido peso del brazo de Harry en su cintura la hizo sonreír mientras rememoraba la forma dulce y tierna como le había hecho el amor hasta hacía unas pocas horas, se giró un poco para verlo dormir y pudo sentir dentro de sí la ya olvidada sensación de sentirse dichosa, podía sentir crecer el amor por su esposo como el brote de una flor en primavera, ahora era pequeño, pero muy pronto sería algo grande y fuerte. Le dio un fugaz beso a los labios de su durmiente esposo y se levantó hacia la ducha, ese sería el primer día de una nueva vida.

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Un tumulto en los pasillos de Hogwarts alertó a la jefa de Gryffindor quien con premura separó a los estudiantes para encontrase con que Scorpius Malfoy de slytherin estaba siendo ahogado por una serpiente, mientras Arthur Weasley II estudiante de Gryffindor de primer año lloraba con el labio roto.

—Señorita Snape, suelte al señor Malfoy ahora mismo—dijo con voz firme, para que poco a poco la serpiente que rodeaba al chico rubio se desenroscara tomando la forma de una adolescente alta y delgada, de piel nívea, cabello lacio y ojos negros como la noche.

—Lo siento profesora Potter—susurró entre dientes la chica, por Circe, ella era su madre y aun así la iba a castigar, pero no bajaría la mirada, jamás.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para slytherin señorita, su Jefe de casa se encargará de su castigo, pero antes lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería. Señor Malfoy, tiene detención conmigo después de la clase de pociones… y veinte puntos menos para slytherin también por cuenta suya.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta para regresar a su despacho. Sabía que iba a ser difícil ser la jefa de Gryffindor y maestra de pociones de Hogwarts con Maeve estudiando ahí; la chica era la copia fiel de su padre, era muy difícil de tratar con ella cuando pensaba que su actuar era el correcto; estaba casi segura de cómo habían pasado las cosas, seguramente los dos niños habían peleado y ella se había terminado metiendo en el medio; Scorpius Malfoy era un pequeño buscapleitos y había heredado la rencilla congénita entre Weasleys y Malfoys; apenas era su primer año, al igual que el de Arthur, el hijo de Ron y Pansy; pero ambos niños se odiaron a penas se vieron; y aunque Maeve tenía ya 16 años y era prefecta de su casa, para ella Arthur era una especie de hermano menor y siempre estaba presta a defenderlo.

Negó con la cabeza, se sentía agotada, pero igual dejaría que Theodore Nott el nuevo jefe de Slytherin se encargara de castigarla, no sería adecuado que ella lo hiciera. Suspiró derrotada, esa niña era terca, sólo Harry podía hacerla transigir cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, y su sentido de protección hacia los suyos la metía en más de un lio, hasta en eso se parecía a su padre; si actuaba de esa manera por Arthur, no se imaginaba de lo que sería capaz el siguiente año que Lily Luna y James Sirius iniciaran su primer año.

En fin, ese sería el último año en Hogwarts de Maeve Snape, la heredera del Príncipe Mestizo; la que alegra enormemente, su hija, el último recuerdo del que fue su primer amor.

Luego pensaría cómo lidiar con los mellizos, Lily y James eran el reflejo de su presente, y del amor tierno y seguro con el que Harry Potter había reparado su corazón; definitivamente era afortunada pues muchas jamás conocen el verdadero amor, pero ella había sido profundamente amada por dos hombres excepcionales que la habían hecho inmensamente feliz.

Fin.


End file.
